


Four Skies and a Storm

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, Post-Future Arc, Seme Sawada Tsunayoshi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uke Gokudera Hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Hayato has a fantasy; Tsuna obliges him in fulfilling it. (It maybe one of Tsuna's too.) AKA the unrepentant smut fic where all the Skies of the Tenth Generation get to fuck Gokudera and he enjoys it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aoife_Prompt_Collection_KHR) collection. 



“Shhh, Hayato. You wanted this, remember?” Tsuna’s voice was quiet and breathy in his ear. He was face down over his own desk, a pillow under his hips, and there was a cock, not his Juudaime’s trying to press into his body. He wanted to say no, had tensed up at the size of the cock head pressing against his asshole, but there was his Juudaime’s hand in his hair, petting him. “You look good like this, Hayato. Will you do this for me? It’s just Dino, Hayato, my big brother, the man who’s helped us over and over again. We should reward him, shouldn’t we?” He whined, and pressed his cheek again the hand cradling his head, and consciously tried to relax, but it was hard.

Then there were Sky Flames, different from Tsuna’s, Sunnier, seeping into his body, coaxing the muscles into behaving the way they needed to allow him to take that the cock into himself. The Flames were resonating with Tsuna’s own, and he could feel his own Sky’s pleasure at watching him take his Dino-nii. That pleasure washed through him, erasing what little pain there was from being impaled on the monster of a cock Dino wielded, and he mewed as the feel of it stretching him wide ate away at his inhibitions, and then there was Dino’s voice, rumbling in counter-part to Tsuna’s, praising him for taking him in one go, for the way he felt around his cock, for how pretty he looked wrapped around his cock.

And there was movement, and Tsuna’s cock for him to suck and he was in heaven.

He lay there, well-used, a plug keeping Dino’s cum in place while his Sky and the Cavallone Don talked business, luxuriating in the endorphins that had his body limp and his mind quiet. He didn’t notice when the older Don had left, and there was another Sky, who also resonated with his in the room, talking quietly. Then there was his Juudaime, kneeling, a hand petting his hair again, and “You did so well, rewarding Dino-nii for me, Hayato, and there’s another Sky here I need to thank. Will you thank him for me, Hayato? The two of you would look so good together, and I want to watch the two of you.”

He nodded, and there was Tsuna’s cock for him to suck on again, and the plug was being removed, and there was a body pressing into him, Storm and Sky Flames flickering across the surface of the flesh cleaving his and that told him that it was the Varia's Sky taking him; Xanxus, who was surprisingly gentle with him, far more so than he’d have ever expected from the man. He pushed back against the intrusion, clamped down around it, did everything but claw his way back up out of the mental space he’d dropped into, to make Xanxus fuck him harder.

It didn't work, just made his Sky laugh, and stroke his face. “Quiet, my lovely Storm; sometimes gentleness can be its own sort of pleasure, too.” And there were Flames leaking into him, and he was tightening around the cock that was taking him, and he allowed them to carry him back into the hazy space Juudaime was working so hard to keep him in, where friction and the taste of his Sky were the most important things.

He napped for a while, body spasmodically clamping around the plug his Sky had pushed back into him again, when there was another hushed conversation and his Juudaime was pressing open kisses to his face. “One more, Hayato, darling. Can you take one more for me? Can you welcome him into your body for me, and milk him to orgasm? I want to see what he looks like when he does, and then I’ll take you back to bed and worship you properly, Hayato. You’ve been so good for me today, so insatiable and taking my fellow Skies for me so well.” He whined, and watched his own Sky’s face as he gestured for who ever it was to pull the plug from his ass and push into his body.

The cock that took him was longer than either of it’s two predecessors had been; and the Flames that called along it had a distinctly Electric feel to them, and Tsuna's cock was pushing into his mouth as he opened it to balk, to refuse, he still hasn't forgiven the Gesso heir, doesn’t want to forgive him, but his body’s invasion allows the man’s Flames to seep into him, carrying resonance with his own Sky, and Juudaime is so pleased by his compliance as he sinks back into the Flames that he’s purring again.

Then Juudaime was laying him in his bed, on top of a silky soft, absorbent towel, and he just wanted to sleep; he'd taken all three of his Boss's fellow Skies, and he felt open and full simultaneously. The way that Juudaime had praised him for taking them had curled in his gut, fulfilled him even more profoundly than he'd expected.

Hands hot with Sky Flames were on him, though, coaxing him back to incidental arousal again. "Shhhh, Hayato. I just need to take this plug out, and replace it with something you can sleep wearing." There were fingers dipping into him, rubbing something into his stretched, abused ass. Something that was cool, despite the Flames that were also seeping into him. "Can we do that again, Hayato? Your body is gapping open, and so full of their cum. It makes me want to push in and add to it. Can I Hayato? Can you take me too?" He can do nothing but nod as his Sky's arousal swamps him, and then he's being folded in half so that nothing spills out and he’s being taken by the one cock he’s wanted to take all day.

His Juudaime knows him - and his body - so well that he’s soon coming around the man’s cock; but his Juudaime also knows he can do that again, and again, so he’s fucked through it, fucked till he’s shivering and over-sensitive, and then a fourth Sky is filling him, and there’s a plug being pushed in to his open hole, to keep all of their cum inside and he’s curled up, head tucked beneath his Juudaime’s chin, and wrapped in the man’s Flames and his head is quiet, so quiet he can finally sleep.

(Tsuna wonders if it's perverse of him to enjoy the sight of his Storm so well used, to wonder how full he could be filled with cum if he got all of his other Elements to help. Could his Storm take them all?)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this page from a 8059 Doujinshi where Hayato is dripping cum and water after Takeshi fucks him in a bath tub.
> 
>  


End file.
